Alert Red
"That last takeover was easy as pie!" said Lord Zygon. "Yes, it was!" said Lady Zalia. "I never seen anything as easy as that!" said Lord Zygon, "where should we conquer next?" "How about the planet Earth?" asked Rycor. "Good idea!" said Lord Zygon, "Planet Patrol fighters! Planet Patrol soldiers! Go to Earth and conquer it!" The Planet Patrol soldiers left the base and went to attack the planet Earth. Many of the citizens began to run and panic in the opposite direction. They called the police. When the police saw what they were dealing with, they returned to the base. The military also came. They also retreated. They sounded an alarm. If anyone was caught outside, they will be arrested. However, TJ Johnson was on a jet ski on the Angel Falls lakes. Rycor noticed him and zapped him. TJ found himself in the middle of a bunch of cheering aliens. He thought that they were cheering for him, but he was wrong. "Release the zizors!" said the announcer. Then the crowd cheered louder. "Zizors?" asked TJ, "what are zizors?" Then he found out what zizors were. They resembled an ugly combination of a lion, bull, and a rhino. The zizor approached TJ, and TJ moved backwards slowly. Then he found a javelin that must have been left behind by a previous warrior. He picked it up and forced the zizors backward with it. The crowd began to show its disapproval. Then an alien called out to him. "Young warrior, over here!" said the alien. TJ looked both ways and chose to go with the alien. "Come with me," said the alien. The crowd began to show its disapproval. The guards went after both of them, but both of them hid in some camouflage. "Stake out the area!" said the captain of the guard, "they couldn't have gotten far!" "Thanks for saving my life!" said TJ, "my name's TJ." "No problem," said the alien, "they make sure that the person loses the fight. That could have been you! My name's Achon." "Let me know if there's a favor that you want me to do for you!" said TJ. "I'll discuss that with you later," said Achon, "anyway, we have 500 yards to get to safety. Are you up to it?" "Yeah!" said TJ, "sure am!" "Then, let's go!" said Achon. Achon and TJ exited the camouflage, and one of the guards spotted them. "There they are!" said the guard, "let's get 'em!" "Alright, TJ," said Achon, "run for it!" They ran 485 yards, and then TJ tumbled. "Listen, TJ," said Achon, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. Either you get up, or I'll kill you myself!" TJ quickly got up. "Now, we got fifteen yards to go," said Achon, "now, let's finish them!" They finished the fifteen yards. "We're here!" said Achon. "I don't see anything!" said TJ. Achon took TJ by the elbow and teleported him to his castle. "Wow!" said TJ, "this place is amazing! Now, what about that favor that you want me to do for you?" "Actually," said Achon, "it's a favor that you will do for all of us!" "What do you mean?" asked TJ. "You're about to become a Power Ranger," said Achon. Achon gave TJ his two-piece morpher. "Put the two pieces together, and you will become a Power Ranger. Just say 'Extreme power!', and you will morph," said Achon. "Extreme power!" said TJ. TJ became a red ranger. "Whoa!" said TJ, "amazing!" Achon handed TJ a piece of paper. "See these people?" asked Achon. "Yeah?" asked TJ, "why?" "They will also become red rangers," said Achon, "I need you to tell them that they are chosen to become red Power Rangers." "Why not some other color?" asked TJ. "You will understand shortly," said Achon, "now, get going!" TJ went to Miranoi. He walked around because he was lost. He bumped into someone. "Oh," said the stranger, "I'm sorry." "You don't look like you are from here," said the stranger, "I'm Maya. "I'm TJ," said TJ, "I'm looking for Kai Chen. "'I'm one of his best friends," said Maya, "I know where he lives! Follow me!" Maya led TJ to Kai's abode. "Here you are!" said Maya, "take care!" Maya left, TJ knocked on Kai's door, and Kai answered. "Hi!" said Kai, "how may I help you?" "How would you like to become a ranger again?" asked TJ. "Sure," said Kai, "if it was possible." "Well, it is," said TJ, "just take my elbow." Kai took TJ's elbow, and they teleported to the castle. Kai was astonished by the castle. "This place is amazing!" said Kai, "so, where's the Power Rangers stuff?" "I just need to find your other teammate, and then, we'll get into it," said TJ, "I'm going, now!" TJ went to the Shiba house and knocked on the door, and Jayden answered. "Hi!" said Jayden. "Hi!" said TJ, "I believe that I am looking for your sister." "Okay," said Jayden. Jayden went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Yeah?" asked Lauren. "Someone is at the door for you!" said Jayden. "Tell them I'll be right down!" said Lauren. "Okay," said Jayden. Jayden went down the stairs. "She'll be right down," said Jayden. "Okay," said TJ. Lauren came down the stairs and faced TJ. "I'm Lauren Shiba," said Lauren, "what can I do for you?" "Let's step outside," said TJ. TJ and Lauren stepped on the front porch. "How would you like to become a ranger again?" asked TJ. "Again?" asked Lauren, "how did you know that I was a ranger before?" "The mentor somehow knew," said TJ. "I see," said Lauren, "okay, what do I have to do?" "Grab me by the elbow," said TJ. Lauren grabbed TJ by the elbow, and they teleported to the castle. Lauren became well-acquainted with everyone there. "Okay, now I will tell everyone what is going on," said Achon, "we are facing the Rydarian Empire. Lord Zycon and Lady Zalia are the heads of it. Beware! They can be dangerous. Their generals are Rycor, Tycon, and Nicor. Their soldiers are the Planet Patrol. They can also pilot small aircraft. All of you are red rangers. You all have the power of fire. When a monster becomes giant or when a situation warrants, you can pilot zords. TJ, you have the Lion Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Zord. Lauren, you have the Eagle Zord. Together, these zords form the Fire Megazord which wields the Fire Sword. Along with a short sword and a blaster, each of you has your own individual weapon. TJ, you have the Lion Sword. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Together, these weapons form the Fire Defender. Any questions?" They looked at each other and said nothing. Achon gave Kai and Lauren their morphers. "You morph into Power Rangers by saying, 'Extreme power!'." said Achon. "Extreme power?" asked Kai, "I kind of like that!" The alarm sounded. "What's that noise?" asked Kai. "It's the alarm," said Achon, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, we have Planet Patrol attacking civilians!" "Well," said TJ, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. They had trouble fighting the Planet Patrol, but then, Kai saw two Planet Patrol soldiers bump into each other and disintegrate, so Kai tried a little experiment. He put two Planet Patrol soldiers together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Kai, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, they had trouble discerning his message, but then, they got the picture. Fighting the Planet Patrol soldiers became much easier. However, they weren't able to defeat all of the Planet Patrol soldiers, because Lord Zygon took the remainder back to the base. "Yeah!" said Kai, "get out of here!" "Who are these freaks of nature who keep getting in our way?" asked Lord Zygon. "They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Lady Zalia, "they fight for good! I hate them!" "Whatever!" said Lord Zygon, "I will conquer Earth, even if there are ''a thousand ''of those rangers! Earth will be mine!" The three rangers ate at a restaurant. "We can't let them have a victory," said TJ, "if we do, it's all over for all of us!" "Yeah!" said Kai. "We're going to win!" said Lauren, "there's no way that we're going to lose." "I know that's right," said TJ.